clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unstoppable Forces (TV Show)
Unstoppable Forces is an animated show about Flywish and Tails and how they work together on some occasions. Production Flywish and Tails decided they wanted to show everyone that they work well together so they decided to ask a few directors to make an animated series about them and their weird experiences. They decided that they would call it "Unstoppable Forces". It always starts with Tails and Flywish singing at a broadway and it ends with an anvil falling in front of them and the anvil says "Unstoppable Forces" and the writers. Then it always shows the episodes. Usually, if they say something, "like that time I..." the clip always shows. It always ends with bloopers then the credits. There are many running gags that you can see below. Running Gags *Tails always fights with someone during the middle of a conversation *A piece of Flywish's hair falls out everytime he walks up stairs *A brick always falls on Flywish's head everytime he says WHAT?!? *Mr Cow2 always falls down and loses a tooth when retreating. Cast Major *'Flywish' (voiced by himself)- Flywish is one of the 2 stars of the show. He is heroic and stops at nothing to destroy Darktan. *'Tails6000' (voiced by himself)- Tails is another star of the show. He is an enemy of Aye-Que and Darktan. *'Doctor Aye-Que' (voiced by himself)- Aye-Que is an enemy of Tails. He is one of the main villains in the show. *'Darktan' (voiced by himself)- Darktan is a villain and is an enemy of both Flywish and Tails. *'Chuck von Injoface' (voiced by himself)- Chuck von Injoface is a white puffle of Flywish's who never seems to get along with Tails. *'WishFlyX' (voiced by himself)- WishFlyX is the X-Antibody of Flywish who has a huge rivalry with him. He owns Jenni another main character of the show. *'Jenni' (voiced by herself)- Jenni is a puffle owned by WishFlyX who usually works with Doctor Aye-Que. *'Mr Cow2' (voiced by himself)- Mr Cow2 is a brown penguin who is also darktan's minion. He is always trying to Eliminate Tails6000 and Flywish for Darktan but often ends up with his weapons being a blunder. Minor *'Corai' (voiced by himself)- Corai is a ruler of Chi Con who is a close friend of Flywish. *'Raven' (voiced by himself)- Raven is a Gothguin who is good friends with Flywish *'Robert O'vian' (voiced by himself)- Robert O'vian is a puffle who for some unknown reason follows the group around. *'Mabel' (voiced by herself)- Mabel is a purple puffle who freaks out Tails. other characters are on here too Ratings Many penguins love this show. Flywish and Tails love it most. They watch it every night. A new episode airs every sunday night at 10:00 pm. Mr Cow2 always laugh at his blunders and always bows down when he sees darktan on the show. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Unstoppable Pilot- It is the very first episode. It shows how Flywish and Tails met and why Flywish is fighting Darktan. They later show the viewers what their houses are like. They also go to fight Aye-Que. Bloopers * Aye-Que keeps saying the wrong line * When Flywish opens the door to his mansion, he somehow pulls off his hair * Raven grabs Flywish's keys and falls into the water * Mr Cow2 keeps teleporting a tree instead of Aye-Que. Episode 2: Making friends Flywish and Tails show the viewers their friends. Eclipse tries to kiss Tails again while showing the viewers Tails' friends. Later, Aye-Que kidnaps Gruff and the group has to find him. While looking they run into Gary the Gaget Dude who agrees to help them find him. They later encounter Ben Hun. Ben and Flywish then start screaming at each other and hitting each other. Tails then breaks it up by ramming Ben with his speed. Then they find Jenni and Aye-Que in a cave. They defeat the two puffles and they take Gruff back to Flywish's Mansion. Bloopers *Aye-Que gets hit by a pie while threatening Gruff *Flywish falls off a mountain ledge when climbing the mountain to get to Aye-Que *Director Zenny is seen running from Puffy when Flywish is screaming at Ben *Mr Cow2 finds that his deletion missle needs to be plugged in. Episode 3: Tee for two... or 4... or none! Chuck and Tails are forced to play golf together after Tails loses a bet with Mabel. Aye-Que comes and ruins the game and steals the golf balls and also kidnaps Jenni von Injoface. WishFlyX also helps Aye-Que by kidnapping Edward. Flywish, Tails, and Chuck decide to go find the two. They then run into Flystar and Akbaboy. The two agree to help them and they all find Aye-Que. They then start battling Aye-Que and they get Edward and Jenni von Injoface back. Bloopers *Aye-Que slips on a banana peel while running *Flywish gets xapped by Flystar's powers somehow *Tails and Akbaboy get thrown off a cliff *Mr Cow2 accidently pulls darktan's foot. Episode 4: When you wish to Fly-wish A small puffle and a brown penguin wishes upon a star to fly. Flywish notices and he calls his friend Tails. Flywish uses his fly up power to help the puffle. The puffle and penguin turn out to be Jenniand Mr Cow2. Flywish and Tails are then captured. After seeing millions of penguins being tortured by villains, Flywish says that he and Tails need to bust out. Chuck then comes in the cell with Flywish and Tails. Chuck brought his weapons with him secretly and they escape. The two friends agree to never grant wishes again. Bloopers *Flywish falls on his face and it disappears but comes back. *Jenni loses a fang when flying to get WishFlyX. *Oble runs by chasing Surray making this his and Surray's first appearances on the show. *Hat Pop is seen chasing Fudd Lapooh while Mr Cow2 is clobbering Chuck and Mabel Episode 5: Welcome to the jungle Flywish finds a rich diamond on the ground and takes it. He goes to tails and asks him what they should do with it. He then goes outside only to see a visit from the police. He then tells the police that he found it and he keeps it. The police then start chasing him and he hides in the Dorkugese Jungle. He ends up being there for a week and then surrenders and throws the diamond at them destroying it. Then he finds a lot of creatures he met. He then wakes up and finds out it was only a dream. -no bloopers this episode Episode 6: There's something about Darktan Flywish and Tails get invited to a tea party and they are given the address to the Darktonian Realm which they decide not to go as they are smarter than that. They then see that it is being thrown with all of their friends. They then go. They find out that it's only DTA that is there and they get captured by Mr Cow2. The duo then sends a message to some of their friends. They all break Tails and Flywish out and they escape. They then decide to not go to parties that are addressed to evil places no matter how nice they are trying to be. Bloopers Mr Cow2 cuts Tails's and Flywish's shackle chains with a chainsaw. Episode 7: Did you see a yellow penguin run by? Woof P. Bear is looking for Tails. When Woof asks Flywish, he tells him that he saw Tails go into the lake to get him off his back. Flywish then tells Tails about the polar bear and the two decide to prank him. They call the Pranking Trio who come with bombs, pies, and other prank stuff. They end up pranking Woof making him want to get Tails even more. -''no bloopers again'' Episode 8: Road to Glory Season 1 finale: Tails, for some reason, goes to a CPWE show where he finds Flywish fighting in a match. Tails runs into the front row and tries to get Flywish's attention causing Flywish to lose the match as it was for the ultimate wrestling cup. After the show, penguins are seen booing Tails as everyone thinks Flywish is the greatest wrestler of all time. Tails manages to fix this by going back in time using Flywish's time machine and getting in a small wrestling match with himself. Flywish ends up winning and Tails is relieved. Bloopers * Tails falls on his head when he tries to say "hi" to Flywish * Flywish is seen running away in the end of the match crying the first time even though all he did was tear up the arena. more to be written Trivia *It is a parody of Family Guy. *It is the first reality show on Penguin TV. *Raven loves this show and thinks it's funny. **This show is the only thing that makes him laugh. *12yz12ab hates this show. *All bloopers don't happen during the show, they happen when the show ends. See Also *Flywish *Tails6000 *Mr Cow2 Category:Sitcoms